Tout arrive pour une raison
by HarleyQueen30
Summary: On dit qu'un malheur est souvent suivi d'un bonheur. Cela sera-t-il le cas de la jeune Katniss Everdeen que la vie n'a pas épargné ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello !  
Après de longues heures de lecture sur ce site, j'ai enfin fini par me décider à publier ! J'ai hâte de voir (ou de lire plutôt) vos remarques, et critiques (si elles sont constructives bien entendu !)

Les personnages de HG ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette histoire sort directement de ma tête.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Arrête ! Enfin, Katniss ! Tu ne vas pas passer l'éternité à guetter son mur Facebook comme une pauvre fille ! » S'écria la jeune femme en refermant violemment l'ordinateur portable de ladite Katniss. « Il n'en a plus rien à faire de toi, encore faudrait-il qu'il en ai déjà eu à faire quoique ce soit de toi ! »

« Merci Johanna, tes mots réconfortants me vont droit au cœur. Me rappeler sans cesse que je ne suis qu'une malheureuse fille qui c'est fait dépuceler à l'arrière d'une voiture par l'homme qu'elle pensait être son meilleur ami et dont elle était amoureuse pour ensuite se faire jeter comme un vulgaire mouchoir est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. N'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui jeta un regard remplit de menace qui voulait clairement dire : ne t'avise plus jamais de répéter ce que tu viens de dire.

« De toute façon, cette année, Gale ne sera peut être pas dans ma classe. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a raté son diplôme que ça veut forcément dire qu'il sera dans ma classe et que je devrais le supporter une année entière à le voir batifoler avec ses pouffiasses...»

« Stop stop stop ! Tu recommences ! Je te l'ai déjà dis KitKat, on s'en branle de lui ok ? Cette année c'est notre année, on rentre en terminale, on est les plus grands, les plus beaux et les plus forts ! Et en plus de ça, je suis de retour à Panem pour vivre tout ça avec toi ! »

Katniss eu un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Johanna était partie un an en Europe, laissant Katniss et toute leur bande d'amis derrière elle. Le jour où Johanna avait pris l'avion, sans prévenir personne, Katniss avait été très en colère. De quel droit l'avait-elle abandonné ici, elle, sa meilleure amie, sans même lui dire au revoir ? Les premiers mois suivant son départ, elle avait royalement ignoré toutes les tentatives de Johanna pour la joindre, si bien qu'elle avait fini par cesser d'essayer de la joindre. Mais lorsque toute cette affaire avec Gale avait eu lieu… Elle avait prié jour et nuit pour le retour de sa meilleure amie. Et de toute évidence, ses prières avaient été entendu puisque la jeune femme brune aux pointes rouges se tenait debout, dans sa chambre.

« Bon, ma grosse limace, lèves toi et rends toi présentable, on va rejoindre tout le monde à la Plaque pour célébrer la fin de l'été ! »

« Je suis présentable ! » S'offusqua Katniss.

« Tu as mis tes habits du dimanche, tu n'es pas coiffé et tu as le teint d'un cadavre. Oui, tu n'es absolument pas présentable. »

Johanna secoua tristement la tête et attrapa la main de Katniss pour la tirer du lit, puis elle la poussa vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« Va te prendre une douche, je te choisi des vêtements portables et je ferai de tes cheveux une œuvre d'art. »

« Johanna. On va juste à la Plaque, tu te souviens ? Ce petit bar où… »

« Où toute la jeunesse féminine et masculine de Panem se retrouve. Gale y sera sûrement, accompagné d'une de ses connasses, et la meilleure revanche ma belle, c'est de lui montrer ce qu'il a perdu. Et, Peeta sera là aussi. »

Katniss se renfrogna. Gale, Peeta et elle dans un même bar. Voilà qui allait être réjouissant.

Katniss connaissait Gale Hawthrone depuis ses onze ans, lorsque leur deux pères décédèrent dans l'accident de train qui tua de nombreuses autres personnes. A cette époque, Katniss refusait de se lier avec qui que ce soit, la peur qu'on lui arrache cette personne comme on lui avait enlevé son père était trop forte. Puis Gale tenta à plusieurs reprise de lui parler, et face à sa ténacité, elle fini par céder. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, pourtant il paraissait avoir dix-huit ans. Ils avaient fini par être très proche, jusqu'à l'année dernière. Katniss avait découvert ses sentiments pour lui, et elle avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et à tout lui avouer. 'Dans le pire des cas, c'était-elle dit, il me dira qu'il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard mais que nous pouvons toujours rester ami.'. Quand elle eu fini de lui avouer ses sentiments, il lui avait souris et c'était penché vers elle pour l'embrasser, ils étaient dans sa voiture. Le cœur de Katniss avait raté plusieurs battements, avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Puis les choses s'étaient enflammés et ils avaient fini sur la banquette arrière. 'Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment…' Soupira la jeune adolescente. 'Au contraire, je penses que c'est le moment idéal.'.

Elle avait fait sa première fois avec lui à l'arrière de sa voiture, et lorsque leur affaire avait été terminé, elle avait immédiatement remarqué un changement de comportement. Il était distant, ne la regardait plus. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait une connerie, et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent de se voir. Il l'avait laissé au bord d'une route, pas très loin de chez elle, et il était parti. Elle c'était effondré en larmes sur le goudron. Elle lui avait tout dit, elle l'aimait. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'il lui fasse ça ?

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle rencontra Peeta Mellark, ils étaient dans le même bahut, mais ne se parlaient pas. Il était la vedette de la lutte, elle, elle était la pompom girl. Il ramenait les trophées, elle l'encourageait. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il était en voiture, et il l'avait vue assise au sol la tête entre les mains, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il c'était arrêté et c'était précipité vers elle. Il n'avait pas posé de question, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait amené dans sa voiture puis l'avait reconduite chez elle. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à sa maison, elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche. Il lui avait tendu un mouchoir, lui avait séché les larmes. 'Tu n'es pas toute seule' avait-il murmuré. Elle avait ouvert la porte et était rentré chez elle.

Depuis ce fameux jour, Peeta et Katniss c'étaient rapprochés. Ils se disaient bonjour dans les couloirs, mangeaient côte à côte à la cantine, avec leur autres amis bien entendu, et de temps en temps, allaient boire un verre après l'entraînement de lutte et de pompom girl. Katniss avait fini par raconter à Peeta ce qu'il c'était passé avec Gale, depuis ce jour, le jeune blond avait énormément du mal à rester calme en présence de Gale. 'C'est un enfoiré, il mérite qu'on lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce !' C'était-il écrié. 'Non, nous ne sommes pas aussi pathétique que lui Peeta…' L'avait contredit Katniss. Au fil du temps, il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser sa rancune. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il voyait bien que la jeune femme avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. 'Comment est-ce possible ? Un crétin pareil, il existe des dizaines d'hommes qui voudraient être à sa place, et pourtant elle ne pense qu'à ce crétin…'

Naturellement, c'était faux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'à ce crétin. Elle avait aussi un jeune homme blond qui lui était rentré dans la tête. Beau, avec un sens de l'humour sans précédent et surtout, un cœur énorme.

Mais il était tellement courtisé ! Elle les voyait, toutes ces filles qui remontaient leur seins sur son passage, les regards aguicheurs et les sous entendu plus ou moins explicite. Elle avait de quoi être découragé…

« Prête ? » Johanna lui souris et l'a pris par le bras.

« De toute évidence, t'as jugé que je l'étais ! »

Le sourire de Johanna s'agrandit, et les deux jeunes femmes descendirent les marches de l'escalier qui menaient dans le hall.

« On prend ma caisse ? Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ton joli tas de ferraille, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de devoir rentrer en taxi, ou pire, de devoir marcher avec ces chaussures ! »

Katniss roula des yeux et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle l'aimait, son joli tas de ferraille, mais c'est vrai qu'il commençait à se faire vieux. Avant de lui appartenir, il avait appartenu à son père. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de cette voiture, même si elle ne roulait plus. C'était l'une des dernières choses qu'elle possédait de son père, elle avait une énorme valeur sentimentale.

Johanna roula à vive allure jusqu'au bar.

Johanna Mason, dix-huit ans, jeune fille au caractère bien affirmé. Si elle n'avait pas une énorme poitrine, et des cheveux toujours coiffés à la perfection, les gens auraient largement pu croire que Johanna était un garçon. Il suffisait d'écouter son vocabulaire, il était des plus… exotique.

Katniss avait rencontré Johanna quelque temps avant de rentrer au lycée, elle avait quinze ans, et Johanna seize. Johanna avait redoublé sa première année de lycée, l'année des premières fêtes, l'année d'une nouvelle vie – du moins, une nouvelle vie pour une adolescente.

 _La cadette de ce duo était partie faire les magasins, elle allait rentrer au lycée, et toutes les filles de son âge étaient aller se refaire une garde robe pour l'occasion. Pas que Katniss voulait intégrer le moule, mais elle aussi avait besoin de quelques bricoles. Elle était arrivée seule au centre commercial, ses camarades de classe lui avait dit qu'elles viendraient ce jour là, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour Katniss de devoir les attendre devant chez elles. Après tout, elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle viendrai avec elles._

 _Elle était en train d'essayer un ensemble beige lorsqu'un ricanement l'avait dérangé._

 _« Vraiment ? Un haut beige ample avec un… sac à patate beige servant de pantalon beige aussi ? Tu n'as aucun goût pour la mode ou quoi ? Tiens, essaies ça avec, plutôt que ton truc assez moche. »_

 _Johanna lui avait tendu un jean noir, assez moulant, que Katniss n'aurait jamais osé essayer par elle même. Mais il se trouvait, qu'il lui allait bien ce jean._

 _« Ne me remercie pas surtout, la limace, ça sera grâce à moi si tu ne sera pas ridicule en cours . »_

 _Katniss, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot, lui jeta un regard de travers._

 _« La limace, comme tu dis, n'as pas besoin de toi pour ne pas être ridicule. »_

 _« Je prendrai ça comme un merci. » Soupira Johanna en levant les yeux au ciel et en tournant les talons._

Depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées jusqu'à devenir de vraies amies.

« Hello Katniss, ici la Terre ! On est arrivée ! »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce début, à très vite j'espère !  
Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

C'est en soupirant de soulagement que Katniss se rassit enfin à sa place. Johanna, qui l'avait entraîné à la Plaque, l'avait également entraîné sur la piste de danse une fois qu'elles eurent fini de dire bonjour à toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissaient. Évidemment, comme elles l'avaient prévu, Gale était présent accompagnée d'une nouvelle fille. Grande, blonde, dotée d'une poitrine généreuse, elle avait tout pour plaire aux hommes. Glimmer s'appelait-elle. Katniss avait déjà entendu parler d'elle, et c'était, selon les rumeurs, une fille… qui aimait l'attention des hommes.

Peeta était là également, mais contrairement à Gale, il était avec son groupe d'amis. Il était bien entouré, et de ce qu'elle savait, la jolie rousse, Annie, était en couple avec Finnick, le clown de leur bande. Delly, était en couple avec Thom, un jeune homme charmant et très gentil qui avait été autrefois l'ami de Gale, avant que celui-ci devienne un « connard » comme l'aurait dit Johanna.

Clove, une amie de Katniss, s'affala elle aussi sur sa chaise. Les deux filles s'étaient connues en début de seconde, ainsi que la plupart de leurs amis. A priori, la première fois que Katniss avait côtoyé la petite brune, elle avait eu du mal à penser qu'elle pourrait un jour s'entendre avec elle. Mais il se trouvait que sous cette apparence arrogante se cachait quelqu'un d'amusant, de sensible et de loyal.

La présence de Clove pendant l'absence de Johanna avait encore plus permis aux deux jeunes femmes de se rapprocher, et on pouvait affirmer maintenant que c'était de très proches amies.

« J'avais oublié à quel point cela pouvait être agréable de pouvoir s'asseoir sur une chaise… Johanna n'a vraiment aucune pitié pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas des reines du dancefloor contrairement à elle. » Dit la jeune femme en grinçant des dents.

« Et moi j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être grincheuse » ricana Katniss.

« L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité – s'esclaffa la brune. Tu serais capable de rouspéter après une mouche parce qu'elle vole trop prêt de toi ! »

« Ça c'est bien vrai ! Une vraie grincheuse notre Katniss. Ne serais-tu pas parenté avec l'un des sept nains de Blanche Neige ? Grincheux par exemple ? » Rajoute Cato, le petit ami de Clove, qui venait de rejoindre sa belle après avoir quitté ses amis. Le jeune homme et sa copine éclatèrent de rire devant la mine vexée de leur amie. Les deux jeunes gens le savaient, sous cet air, Katniss n'était pas vraiment en colère, elle faisait uniquement semblant pour embêter ses amis. C'était devenu une routine pour eux, chaque jour, ou presque, l'un d'eux taquinait l'autre en lui faisant une remarque, et s'ensuivait une dispute qui finissait le soir autour d'une pizza. Katniss n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses amis, c'était certain.

Katniss connaissait Cato depuis quelque temps, il n'était pas encore le petit ami de Clove lorsqu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Il l'avait remarqué lorsque celle-ci s'arrêtait sur son chemin pour saluer Peeta. Il avait commencé à lui faire quelques approches, et la jeune femme s'était sentie très mal à l'aise en présence du blond, qui était plutôt costaud, il fallait l'avouer. Mais au final, Cato avait démontré une certaine attirance pour une de ses amies, Clove.

Katniss avait été plus que ravie quand elle avait su que les deux adolescents c'étaient enfin mis ensemble. Ravie car elle n'aurait pas eu la capacité mentale nécessaire pour envoyer un garçon si gentil sur les roses avec douceur. Et également ravie pour son amie, qui elle le savait, avait une attirance pour le jeune homme.

« C'est ça, je vous en prie, moquez-vous de moi, je ne vous dirai rien... »

Clove partie d'un grand rire suivi de près par son petit ami.

Katniss observa la salle, puis malgré elle, son regard s'arrêta sur Gale. Celui-ci était en train d'embrasser, dévorer, aspirer l'âme de sa compagne avec sa bouche, la blondasse qui lui tenait compagnie. Katniss ne pu détacher son regard de son premier amour, et celui-ci remarqua vite qu'il se faisait dévisager.

Avec une expression malveillante ainsi qu'un sourire en coin méchant, il continua d'embrasser Glimmer tout en pressant l'un de ses seins dans sa main et en fixant Katniss dans les yeux.

Celle-ci sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et elle s'en voulu immédiatement. Le temps des larmes n'était-il pas révolu ? Comment pouvait-elle encore pleurer pour lui alors qu'elle avait la preuve directe que ce n'était qu'un parfait connard ?

L'amour.

Voilà la raison.

Elle l'aimait, plus que ne le voulait, et elle avait peur que cet amour destructeur ne la quitte jamais.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« _Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Tu es pathétique ma pauvre fille… A ce rythme-l_ _à_ _, tu es bonne pour finir ta vie avec des chats et un vieux poste de télévision que tu utilisera_ _s_ _pour regarder des films à l'eau de rose écœurant tout en t'empiffrant de chocolat et d'autre sucrerie_ _s_ _en tou_ _s_ _genre_ _s_ _et tu mourra_ _s_ _seule sur ce fauteuil à cause d'un trop plein de sucre. Quel beau projet de vie ! »_

Elle expira lentement l'air de ses poumons et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle les planta directement dans ceux, d'un bleu extraordinaire, de Peeta.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rempli de gentillesse, puis il reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami. De là où elle était, Katniss ne pouvait pas entendre leur discussion, mais elle remarqua que Finnick lui jeta de nombreux coups d'œil et que Peeta avait les joues teintées de rose. Katniss fut surprise de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle pensa que Peeta était tout à fait charmant à ce moment même. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un de mignon, et elle en ressenti de la gêne. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-elle attirée par le jeune homme blond ayant des yeux aussi bleus qu'il était humainement possible ? _De toute façon,_ pensa-t-elle, _je n'ai jamais été attiré par les blonds. Ils n'ont pas le même charme que les bruns._

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise en soupirant et annonça à ses amis qu'elle allait prendre l'air. Clove hocha vaguement la tête et retourna à sa session d'embrassades fusionnelles avec son petit ami.

Katniss accueillit l'air frais avec bonheur, la brise d'été souleva ses cheveux et elle frissonna. A l'intérieur, il régnait une chaleur étouffante, on aurait pu croire que l'on était en plein mois d'août, à 16 heures de l'après-midi en plein soleil, alors que nous étions pratiquement au mois de septembre et qu'il était 20 heures passées. Et à cause de cette atmosphère, le corps de Katniss était recouvert d'une pellicule de transpiration. _Rien de très élégant_ pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme remarqua un banc un peu plus loin sur le parking, et elle décida de s'y aventurer. Même la fraîcheur du métal froid sur sa peau n'arrivait pas à la refroidir entièrement, quelle idée aussi, d'aller dans un bar avec la moitié de la ville entassée dedans… _Au moins,_ se dit-elle avec ironie, _c'est que le patron de cet endroit miteux va s'en mettre pleins les poches…_

Un gloussement l'a sortie de ses pensées, et avec effroi, elle vit un couple s'approcher d'elle. Mais bien évidemment, ce n'était pas un couple lambda. Non, il s'agissait de Gale et de Glimmer. Quoique… Connaissant la réputation des deux jeunes gens, Katniss n'était pas très sure de pouvoir les qualifier de couple.

« Tiens tiens, mais voilà ma Catnip préférée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule, tu attends ton prince charmant ? » ricana Gale.

Le nez de Katniss fut assailli par l'odeur de whisky, et elle comprit qu'ils étaient ivres. Et ne dit-on pas que l'alcool rend les paroles plus sincères ? C'était sûrement ça qui rendait la tâche encore plus difficile à Katniss. Elle savait qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire du mal, comme il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux _Gale_ ? »

« Oh, rien de particulier... » Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, un peu trop haut sur sa cuisse à vrai dire. Quoique compte tenu de leur situation, même s'il n'avait touché que son petit doigt, ce geste aurait été très mal venu. La jeune brune retira sans ménagement sa main et se leva, décidée à partir.

Malheureusement, Gale n'était pas de cet avis. Il se releva également et poussa Glimmer de son chemin, qui, vexée, s'en alla.

« Oh allez Catnip, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! Tu sais très bien que je préfère des poitrines plus… Généreuses… »

Il la rattrapa par le coude et plaqua son dos contre son torse et écrasa ses mains contre ses seins. Un gémissement, qui n'avait rien d'un gémissement de plaisir, s'échappa des lèvres de Katniss.

« Tu vois, je savais que tu aimais ça. » siffla-t-il contre son oreille.

« Lâche moi Gale ! » Essaya Katniss, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle était tétanisée.

« C'est pas ça que tu me disais dans la voiture hein ? D'ailleurs, et si on allait y faire un tour ? »souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

« Non ! Lâche moi ! Laisse moi partir et laisse moi tranquille ! »

La jeune femme réussit à lui donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui fit reculer son assaillant. Ce dernier, les yeux remplis de rage, attrapa Katniss par le cou et resserra sa prise sur elle. Il la traîna vers le fond du parking et la plaqua contre le mur. Un cris de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme et ce son avait l'air de plaire à son agresseur qui tourna la tête vers elle, le regard remplit de folie.

L'air se faisait de plus en plus difficile à obtenir pour Katniss, et elle songea qu'elle allait avoir une mort bien triste… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle subissait ça, qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter autant de souffrance ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Gale, de sa main libre, écarta sans douceur les pans de la chemise de Katniss et caressa sa poitrine. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Un viol par dessus tout. Katniss ne voulait pas vivre ça, mais, pensa-t-elle ironiquement, personne ne souhaiter subir un viol.

Un long gémissement de détresse s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle supplia son agresseur de lâcher son emprise.

Et mystérieusement, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le poids de son corps fut levé, et Katniss pris de grosse respiration et avala d'énormes goulées d'air. Elle glissa contre le mur et ferma les yeux, pensant qu'elle allait subir le coup fatal. Mais non, à la place, elle sentit le parfum de sa meilleure amie, qui était en train de passer ses bras autour d'elle.

Lorsque Katniss ouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard terrifié de Johanna.

« Je… je suis tellement désolé Katniss. Quand… quand Clove m'a dit que tu étais sortie prendre l'air, je n...n'ai pas voulu te suivre, je p...pensais que tu ne courais aucun danger, m...mais une fille est rentré en c...courant dans le bar et… et elle a...dit qu'un homme était en train de tuer une jeune fille… Je suis sortie et je l'ai vu, je vous ai vu et… et Peeta et Finnick sont venus t'aider… Je suis vraiment désolé, oh ma Katniss, j'ai eu tellement peur... » Le corps de Johanna était secoué de sanglots, et quand Katniss voulu l'a prendre dans ses bras, elle se rendit compte que c'était également son cas.

« Peeta et Finnick, où sont-ils ? »

« Ils sont allé régler le compte de Gale, peut-être vont-ils le livrer à la police, je n'en sais rien… »

Les deux jeunes filles sanglotèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre lorsqu'une main chaude passa dans le dos de Katniss. Une odeur de cannelle envahit son nez, et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Peeta. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le regarder, et de plus, son chemisier était ouvert.

« Johanna, il faut la ramener chez elle, elle ne peut pas rester ici. Je vais te porter Katniss, repose toi. »

Son ton était autoritaire, pourtant Katniss secoua vivement la tête.

« Non merci Peeta, je peux marcher, je ne suis pas en sucre. »

« Ne fais pas ta tête de mule Katniss ! Laisse moi t'aider ! »

« Je n'ai pas... »

« Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ! C'est ridicule ! Cesse constamment de refuser l'aide qu'on te propose ! »

Avec un un air résigné, Katniss se laissa faire.

Et elle fut heureuse de s'être laissée faire lorsqu'elle s'endormit sur le siège passager de la voiture de Johanna. La jeune brune sentit vaguement que quelqu'un l'emmena dans sa chambre, puis une fois qu'elle toucha son oreiller de sa tête, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

NA :

Bonjour ! Je sais, j'ai honte. J'ai mis un temps fou à vous publier la suite, mais pour ma défense, j'ai eu quelques problèmes au niveau de ma santé qui ont nécessité une hospitalisation, et donc, l'envie d'écrire n'était plus vraiment présente.  
MAIS, quand j'ai lu vos reviews, cela m'a énormément motivé à continuer cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, étant donné que je viens de commencer la fac. Mais je vous promets que vous en aurez une !  
Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent une ou deux minutes pour me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
A bientôt !  
Xoxo HQ


End file.
